GoPets Regular Item List (M-O)
GoPets Regular Item List (M-O) Related pages: GoPets Item Inventory List,GoPets Regular Item List (D-L)GoPets Regular Item List (P-Z) Note - this is a work in progress. I have the whole inventory list on my computer and will be transferring it slowly over to the wiki. I will also need to go over it and look for any recent changes that need to be made. Key: *When items have the same name for cats & dogs, the item is only listed once. *Parts of descriptions in italics were added to differentiate between items with identical names. *(*) indicates items available only to premium subscribers *(**) indicates items that used to be available for Prize Points (PP), now they are drops from games *(***) indicates items purchased with Invite Tokens *{4} numbers in brackets indicate how many items are in a set for those that are sold only in multiples If you spot any errors or items that are not included on the item index, please send a pm to momtomaeghan http://forum.gopetslive.com/privmsg.php?mode=post&u=295517 with the information. That way I can make the changes here and to my master list at the same time. Please note that any item misspelled on GoPets is misspelled here on purpose so that it can be found while doing a Search on GoPets. Thanks! ------------------------------------------------------------------ Magic Boxes *Big Magic Box *Magic Lunch Box *Magic Printing Press *Magic Wardrobe Box (Cats) *Magic Wardrobe Box (Dogs) *Small Magic Box ------------------------------------------------------------------ Magic Decorations *Fairy Gate *Magic Book and Book Stand *Magic Well *Runic Scroll *Magic Goblet *Crystal Ball (Blue) *Crystal Ball (Red) ------------------------------------------------------------------ Micropets *Baby Chick Micropet (yellow) *Purple Chick Micropet (drop from fishing) *LogiMouse *Owl Micropet (blue)* *Bright Pink Owl Micropet (from treasure chests) *Penguin Micropet (blue) *Happy Penguin Micropet (yellow) *Sad Penguin Micropet (lt blue) *Tough Penguin Micropet (red) *Blue Baby Dragon*** *Green Baby Dragon*** *Red Baby Dragon*** *Gryphon Micropet *Roborio (blue) *Orange Chrome Roborio (drop from fishing) *Rainbow GoFuzz Micropet *GoPets Parrot (came with 2007 yearly sub pirate ship set) *Spring Butterfly (premium item) ------------------------------------------------------------------ Mirrors *Dream Mirror (Green) *Dream Mirror (Purple) *Pink Standup Mirror *Purple Standup Mirror *Stand-Up Mirror (Beige) *Stand-Up Mirror (Brown) *Stand-up Mirror (Green) *Wall Mirror (Beige) *Wall Mirror (Pink) ------------------------------------------------------------------ Miscellaneous Items *Banjo of Love *Billboard (Electronics Shop House) *Billboard (Fashion Shop) *Billboard (Toy Shop) *Crescent Moon Aquarium *Custom Creations Tool* *Electric Guitar *Fancy Red Hand Fan *First Aid Kit *FriendShip Ring *Green Potty *Ice Box *Kitty Globe (Pink) *Logitech Towel *Magic Ball (game) *Map & Compass *Missile Aquarium *Oval Aquarium *Pet Adoption *Pet Hina Doll Set *Pink Dry Ice Box *Pink Piggy Bale Dancer Music Box *Puppy Globe (Yellow) *Red Potty *Red Striped Foot Stool *Rockin Bass Guitar *Shanghai (game) *Sudoku (game) *World Soccer Game Theme Trophy Type A *World Soccer Game Theme Trophy Type B *Faerie Apple *Faerie Sugar *Faerie Wheat *Small Faerie Dust ------------------------------------------------------------------ Music *90's Dj Primier Style Hip-hop* *African Zoological Garden* *Avec* *Black Toto R and B* *Christmas Carol #1 *Christmas Carol #2 *Christmas Club Party *Cyber GoPets* *DJ Toto* *Don't leave me alone Ballad* *Funny Pop* *Get Away Rock* *Goodbye Pop Ballad* *Happy Christmas *In Heaven* *Into the Darkness* *Liang Guais Like Hiphop* *Metal* *Mexican* *Moon Hunter Pop* *My Story* *Nu Metal* *Paradise* *Picnicday Sibuya Style* *Radio Star* *Rock Band* *Soft Jazz* *Sorry* *Space* *Starlight Lounge* *Super Hero Mind Ocherstra* *Today* *Toto Disco Club Disco* *Totos House Techno* *Trip to Mexico* *Welcom GoPets!* *West Hiphop* *White White Christmas *Winter Vacation* ------------------------------------------------------------------ Nameplates Nameplates - Cute & Lovely Signs *Angel and Bells NamePlate *Apple and Worm NamePlate *Bear Doll NamePlate *Candy Girl NamePlate *Candy NamePlate *Cat NamePlate *Caterpillar NamePlate *Cats and Butterflies NamePlate *Chick and Egg NamePlate *Chick NamePlate *Chinese Girl NamePlate *Cookie NamePlate *Cute Girl NamePlate *Cute Puppy NamePlate *Doggy NamePlate *Dolphin NamePlate *Festive Gift NamePlate *Harp NamePlate *Ice Cream Cone NamePlate *Indian Girl NamePlate *Kitten NamePlate *Ladybug NamePlate *Leaf and Beetle NamePlate *Lovely Vest NamePlate *Panda NamePlate *Penguins NamePlate *Pink Dwarves NamePlate *Puppy NamePlate *Sheep Ladder NamePlate *Sheep NamePlate *Squirrel and Acorn NamePlate *Tulips NamePlate *Wedding NamePlate *Whale on the Sea NamePlate ------------------------------------------------------------------ Nameplates - Decorative Signs *Bird Mask NamePlate *Carpet NamePlate *Christmas Wreath NamePlate *Coffee and Cake NamePlate *Coffee Time NamePlate *Flower Power NamePlate *Garden Fence NamePlate *House with Red Roof NamePlate *Ivy NamePlate *Mermaid NamePlate *Park Bench NamePlate *Pearl NamePlate *Picnic Sandwich NamePlate *Pink Flowers NamePlate *Roses NamePlate *Tea and Flower NamePlate ------------------------------------------------------------------ Nameplates - Fantasy Signs *A Girl Playing a Flute and Cobra NamePlate *Arabian Pattern NamePlate *Black Cat NamePlate *Black Moon NamePlate *Christmas NamePlate *Cinderella NamePlate *Cupid NamePlate *Dragon and Tower NamePlate *Gothic NamePlate *Jack and The Beanstalk NamePlate *Moon and Stars NamePlate *Moon and Whale NamePlate *Native NamePlate *Night NamePlate *Pirate NamePlate *Pyramid NamePlate *Sheepskin NamePlate *Snow Owls NamePlate *Snowy Night NamePlate *Witch NamePlate ------------------------------------------------------------------ Nameplates - Funny Signs *Bath Towel NamePlate *Birthday Gift NamePlate *Bull NamePlate *Bullet NamePlate *Can NamePlate *Carrot and Rabbit NamePlate *Cat Face NamePlate *Cheese NamePlate *Chinese Food NamePlate *Circus NamePlate *Cowboy NamePlate *Cutting Board NamePlate *Donuts NamePlate *Dynamite NamePlate *Elephant NamePlate *Fancy Gift Box NamePlate *Feet NamePlate *Fried Shrimp NamePlate *Frog Head NamePlate *Giraffe NamePlate *Hand Grenade NamePlate *Hospital Play NamePlate *Hot Dog NamePlate *Ice Cream Bar NamePlate *Kim Bap NamePlate *Korean Traditional Mask NamePlate *Meat NamePlate *Monkey NamePlate *Nutcracker NamePlate *Oopsie NamePlate *Palanquin NamePlate *Piggy NamePlate *Pimento NamePlate *Pink Pig NamePlate *Pizza NamePlate *Rice Bowl NamePlate *Samurai NamePlate *Sheep Fence NamePlate *Stolen Glance NamePlate *Sunny Side Up NamePlate *Sushi and Chopsticks NamePlate *Sushi NamePlate *Teeth NamePlate *Toy Box NamePlate *Wooden Clogs NamePlate ------------------------------------------------------------------ Nameplates - Modern Signs *A Set of Tools NamePlate *Airmail NamePlate *America NamePlate *Barbecue Party NamePlate *Bath NamePlate *Beer Mugs NamePlate *Birdcage NamePlate *Blackboard NamePlate *Blood Donation NamePlate *Buddhism NamePlate *Camper NamePlate *Cards NamePlate *Chocolate Truffle NamePlate *Clothes Chest NamePlate *Computer NamePlate *Die NamePlate *Dinner Time NamePlate *Drum NamePlate *Dyestuff NamePlate *England NamePlate *France NamePlate *Front Door NamePlate *Game Consoles NamePlate *Gas Station NamePlate *Guitar NamePlate *Knitting NamePlate *Library NamePlate *Lock and Key NamePlate *Long Distance Friends NamePlate *Luggage NamePlate *Mailbox NamePlate *Memo Board NamePlate *Metropolis NamePlate *Milk Carton NamePlate *Money NamePlate *Mouse NamePlate *Movie Theater NamePlate *Moving NamePlate *Music CD NamePlate *Needle and String NamePlate *Note NamePlate *Notepad NamePlate *Outlet NamePlate *Paint NamePlate *Palette NamePlate *Patient and Crutches NamePlate *Photo Film NamePlate *Photography NamePlate *Piano NamePlate *Pipes NamePlate *Post Box NamePlate *Promise NamePlate *Republic of Korea NamePlate *Signal Lamp NamePlate *Signboard NamePlate *Sketchbook NamePlate *Stage NamePlate *Suitcase NamePlate *Teatime NamePlate *Television NamePlate *Toothpaste NamePlate *TV NamePlate *Under Construction NamePlate *Windows NamePlate *Wine NamePlate *Wines NamePlate *Wood Frame NamePlate ------------------------------------------------------------------ Nameplates - Nature Signs *Acorn NamePlate *Apple and Grapes NamePlate *Autumnal Tints NamePlate *Beach Sunset NamePlate *Carpet of Tulips NamePlate *Coconut NamePlate *Cow NamePlate *Crab NamePlate *Deserted Island NamePlate *Field NamePlate *Flower and Tree NamePlate *Flower NamePlate *Four-leaf Clover NamePlate *Frog NamePlate *House Scenery NamePlate *Igloo NamePlate *Maple NamePlate *Mushrooms NamePlate *Night Sky through the Ivy NamePlate *Peas in a Pod NamePlate *Pineapple NamePlate *Rainbow NamePlate *Rainy Day NamePlate *Red Dragonfly NamePlate *Sea Shells NamePlate *Seagulls NamePlate *Sparrow and Persimmon Tree NamePlate *Sunflower Field NamePlate *Sunset NamePlate *Swan NamePlate *The North Pole NamePlate *Tinged Autumnal Leaves NamePlate *Tropical Fishes NamePlate *Truffles NamePlate *Turtle NamePlate *Wall NamePlate *Watermelon NamePlate *Watermelon Patch NamePlate ------------------------------------------------------------------ Nameplates - Renaissance *Medieval Green Banner NamePlate *Medieval Heroic Shield NamePlate *Medieval Red Banner NamePlate ------------------------------------------------------------------ Nameplates - Science Signs *Insect Collecting NamePlate *Laboratory NamePlate *Space Travel NamePlate *White Mouse NamePlate ------------------------------------------------------------------ Nameplates - Simple Signs *A Jar Stand NamePlate *Axes NamePlate *Bread NamePlate *Cabbage NamePlate *Cactus NamePlate *Chestnut NamePlate *Chocolate NamePlate *Desert NamePlate *Eyes NamePlate *Fish Bowl NamePlate *Flat Crab NamePlate *Flower Patterns NamePlate *Hamburger NamePlate *Hearts NamePlate *Horse NamePlate *Ice NamePlate *Loaf of Bread NamePlate *Night Window NamePlate *Pencil NamePlate *Potato NamePlate *Radish NamePlate *Simple Roses NamePlate *Spider NamePlate *Sunflower NamePlate *Sweet Potato NamePlate *Tag NamePlate *Water Jar NamePlate *Whale NamePlate ------------------------------------------------------------------ Nameplates - Spooky Signs *Cemetery NamePlate *Graveyard NamePlate *Halloween Ghosts NamePlate *Phantoms NamePlate *Pumpkin NamePlate *Skull NamePlate *Vampire NamePlate ------------------------------------------------------------------ Nameplates - Sports Signs *Baseball NamePlate *Basketball Court NamePlate *Billiards NamePlate *Bowling NamePlate *Bullfight NamePlate *Canoe NamePlate *Chess NamePlate *Golf NamePlate *Hot-Air Balloons NamePlate *Kite-Flying NamePlate *Ping-Pong NamePlate *Playing Yut NamePlate *Rugby NamePlate *Soccer NamePlate *Spinning Top NamePlate *Tennis NamePlate ------------------------------------------------------------------ New Years Decorations Balloon Banner (Happy New Year) ------------------------------------------------------------------ Outdoor Decorations *Barbeque Grill *Campfire *Camping Shower *Enclosed Fence with Lawn *Flowery Gate *Forest Tree House *Gator Cave* *Hammock *Heart Balloon Arch *Natural Stone Basin *Pedestal-type of engraved stone *Picnic Table *Rose Arcade *Round Water Basin with Small Stone *Summer Pavilion *Tiled Roof Pavilion ------------------------------------------------------------------ If you spot any errors or items that are not included on the item index, please send a pm to momtomaeghan http://forum.gopetslive.com/privmsg.php?mode=post&u=295517 with the information. That way I can make the changes here and to my master list at the same time. Please note that any item misspelled on GoPets is misspelled here on purpose so that it can be found while doing a Search on GoPets. Thanks! Momtomaeghan 08:31, 27 July 2008 (UTC)